Bra (Universe 16)
Unnamed half-3rd cousin Raditz (half-uncle) Tights (aunt) (half-father) (half-father) (father) (mother) (1/4 brother) (3/4 brother) (1/4 brother) (1/4 niece) (1/4 sister-in-law)|JapName = ブラ}} . I'm not just a simple Saiyan, I'm so much more.|"The new abilities of fusion"}} Bra is the daughter of and in Universe 16. She was trained under her father, far more than her Universe 18 , thus achieving the greater transformations of the Saiyan race. She trains hard and wants to become the strongest warrior in the entire universe.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 213 Appearance Bra somewhat resembles her Universe 18 counterpart. She wears a lavender sports bra and black gym shorts, revealing much of her hips, along with shoes that resemble the Saiyan armor Vegeta used to wear. She also has a ponytail, much like her counterpart. Her training as a Saiyan warrior has given her a toned body (and due to Saiyan physiology, she may remain like this for the remainder of her life). She is more muscular than her Universe 18 counterpart. Salagir confirmed in the comments section of the DBM manga that Bra is 16 years old during the events of DBM. Personality Bra is shown to be very competitive, with her goal of being the strongest in the universe as her main drive. She resembles both Gokū in her desire for strong opponents and Vegeta in her desire to become stronger and her vengeance. Like her brother , she can lose control of her emotions and enter a berserk state. Bra is also extremely arrogant, telling King Cold he is outclassed by a thousand times, and that she does not need to transform, or use her arms and legs, that she could beat him with just her breath or her pinky.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1166 Her arrogance also extends to other contestants; she is incredibly disrespectful towards them and is usually shown criticizing their fighting methods, often with insults thrown in. She actively seeks out opportunities to train, and will often stack up challenges against herself, such as fighting in weighted clothes during the tournament or agreeing to not transform. Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 538 She is shown that she cannot control her anger, demonstrated when she murdered . She is loyal to her father, when he tells her to control her anger, otherwise he will unsubscribe her from the tournament, she followed his order, however, she disobeyed her father by turning into a Super Saiyan 2 against .Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 273 She greatly idolizes Vegetto, and sees him as her role model, however Bra does occasionally insult him.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1165 Besides Vegetto, Gohan seems to be the only one who she respects for his strength and nature. An example of this is when she addresses Gohan as "big brother" and listens to him. Despite having a good nature, having never lost to anyone besides her father and her brother, Gohan, and being the strongest in her universe as a Super Saiyan 2, besides Vegetto, her good nature is largely overshadowed by her arrogance. She is very caring of her family and protective of Pan, and is in great distress when she accidentally harms them during a fight with Buu, implying that she fears her own strength and destructiveness. Pan and Bra have a good friendship. When Pan was 4-years-old, Pan came to play with her aunt, and Bra allowed her to touch her hair as a Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1236 Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 276 However she greatly dislikes her brothers Goten and Trunks, and by extension Gotenks, because she views them as fools who constantly irritate her to no end.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 779 Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 780 In her childhood, she feels insecure about her power; she feels weak, therefore making her transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time.Dragon Ball Muliverse: Page 1227 In her childhood, she takes pride in being a member of the Son family, however her mother does not like for her to be called "Son Bra." Biography Vegetto's Heiresses On the day Bra was born, she was almost dropped on her head by her father in delivery room and was saved only by Vegetto's reckless Instant Transmission. This action was due to Vegetto wanting to know Bra's infant power level which turned out to be 13,568, higher than that of even Broly when he was a baby, whose power level was 10,000. Bra spent years training under her father and with her quarter niece . One of their training schedules involved the two of them going one lap around the entire Earth. Bra was brought to a planet at war with itself in order to non-lethally contain the situation, but her father's appearance thwarted the purpose of this training, causing them to surrender instantly.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 303 Later he brought her to a planet where she was greeted by a visually-unappealing diplomat who attempted to flirt with her. She rejected his advances somewhat violently.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 288 In the Year 789, she is disturbed while sleeping on the planet Xylon-38 by Little Xalitl, who calls for his father to protect him from the monster on his bed. She is already strong enough to hold the massive alien in the air.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 308 Year 784 When Bra was 6-years-old, she visits Gohan's house. When Gohan greets her by calling her "Bra", Bra questions why he called her Bra, and angrily tells him she wants to be referred to as "Son Bra". Gohan decides to train with his sister, and is surprised on how strong she is. She becomes angry because she can't become a Super Saiyan, and because her father and Gohan are so powerful. Bra angrily turns Super Saiyan for the first time, and attacks Gohan. Bra shoots towards the ground, which makes Gohan angry and deflects them. She claims that in a fight, there are no rules. On an unnamed planet, Bra's father, Vegetto, overhears. Gohan warns Bra if she doesn't stop, he'll stop her by force, which makes her madder, and attacks Gohan with a ki blast. Gohan fires a ki blast as well, and Gohan overpowers her. Gohan and Vegetto take Bra to Kami's lookout, and Dende heals her. Vegetto tells her she has a self-control problem to take care of. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegetto orders his daughter to turn Super Saiyan, Bra replies that she can only turn Super Saiyan when she's angry. After some time in the Chamber, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma await their return. Vegetto angrily exits the Chamber, complaining that Bra doesn't listen, he then Instant Transmissions away from them, and Gohan enters the Chamber. Gohan enters and asks Bra to turn Super Saiyan and to follow him, she claims she's not in the mood, Gohan tells her a lie, that Trunks said "she fights like a girl", which makes her angrily turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan orders her to stay in her Super Saiyan form except for when she's sleeping and says that his daughter, Pan, will arrive shortly to play with her. Bra says she'd rather train. When Pan arrived, she asked Bra if she could touch her hair, curious of her transformation, Bra happily agrees. Later that day, Bra, along with the Z-Fighters, are on Kami's Lookout. Bra is forced to apologize for almost destroying Earth. Her father, Vegetto, plans a battle between Gotenks and Bra, whom he refers Gotenks as "the most annoying person ever". Bra turns into a Super Saiyan and claims Gotenks will be a pushover. Bra quickly punches Gotenks with ease, causing him to fall down, but quickly getting back up while transformed into a Super Saiyan. warns Gotenks (referring to him as ) to go easy on his sister. Dragon Ball Multiverse Bra's first appearance is on page 60. She said nothing to anyone from Universe 18 and kept to herself until the death of her niece, Pan, at the hands of .Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 134 She wanted to exact revenge for Pan's death, but backed off due to 's request that they not risk Pan's resurrection at the end of the tournament.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 139 (On a cover page, however, Bra met her alternate early on with the rest of Universe 18, and was not impressed with her alternate self and believed that her life in Universe 18 was a waste. After Vegetto teleported away following his battle with Broly, Bra was perplexed by her father's request for assistance, but nevertheless she used Instant Transmission to send her and herself to Vegetto's aid where he was fighting in deep space, preventing him from absorbing a recently incapacitated . Even with Vegetto and Gohan, the fight proved difficult, and Bra resorted to the Super Saiyan 2, which her father had forbidden her to do, as she did not yet have full control over its power. Using the technique Vegetto had defeated Buu with previously, she was able to hold him back. However, in her attempt to strike him, she injured her father and Gohan. Buu congratulates her on her strength, though concludes that she cannot catch him. After seeing her actions, a distraught Bra powers down and is implied that this is not the first time she's accidentally injured them. In regret and horror she freezes up and can no longer continue to fight. She did, however, manage to give the Vargas enough time to transport Broly back to his own universe. Gohan manages to snap her back into reality before she teleports them back into the tournament grounds. After having another unnerving confrontation with Buu, Bra resumed participation in the tournament and was healed via Senzu Bean's and Piccolo's magical clothing-repair ability. First Round Bra's first fight was against of Universe 6.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 362 The first thing Zangya did was ridicule Pan's death, making Bra snap in an instant against her resolution to win non-lethally. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan out of spite, Bra killed Zangya with an air pressure attack that slammed her against a wall. Zangya may have avoided this fate if she had not gone so far, since prior to this Bra was warned by that he would withdraw her from the tournament if she acted in vengeance. Despite this, Vegetto forgave Bra, knowing that she had not intended to kill Zangya. However Bra's plan to kill Zangya to make angry did not work, due to him not caring at all for his henchmen's death. Second Round in "The hope for a whole universe"}} She was slated to fight against a Heloïte, of Universe 19 in Round Two.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 868 Initially due to a desire to challenge and train herself further she carries weighted clothes (given by , who made the clothing weigh several tons) into the gravity ring. Eleim, however, has the power to increase the gravity of whatever he touches, which prevents her from moving as fast as she could. She attempts to teleport behind Eleim but the gravity drags her down again. However, after realizing that the weighted clothes are hindering her fight, she struggles to remove them whilst dodging Eleim's rays which can slice through anything (including the shields protecting the audience). Not wanting to resort to the dangerous Level Two, Bra manages to use Instant Transmission to escape the onslaught and remove her weighted clothes. Realizing the Eleim has affected the ring, she decides to avoid touching it. She returns just before the ]]countdown to barrage Eleim with energy blasts. His shield saves him but depletes most of the energy of his armor. Eleim teleports in the air and launches his race's ultimate weapon. Carbonite, a grey goo like substance which destroys all matter. It lands on Bra's glove but she is quick witted enough to remove the glove. Eleim then says he will use it again and apologizes for her death. He tells her that if it misses her it will hit the audience. Bra accuses him of taking the audience hostage. Eleim explains that his whole universe is in danger of being consumed by the Carbonite and that he has to win in order to remove it. Bra then offers to help his universe by using their winning wish or their own Dragon Balls to stop the Carbonite. She offers to fight for his cause for the rest of the tournament. Eleim does not believe her. To end the fight, Bra transports Eleim a hundred light years away, waits until the time limit ends, and retrieves him. Eleim believes his universe is doomed, but and back up Bra's promise to fight for his cause. Bra then asks Piccolo for another set of armor, only double the weight, as she now has to train to save a universe. Third Round Bra's third round is against King Cold of Universe 8.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1165 Bra asks Piccolo if she could get a more lighter outfit. Trunks then asks Bra why she would change into a lighter outfit. Bra responds that the gravity is more dangerous than Cold. As King Cold walks up to Universe 16's wing, he claims he is much stronger than his two children, and that he won't be so easy to beat. Bra goes on to say that he is outclassed by a thousand times, and that she could beat him effortlessly. Cold then proposes a handicap. Gohan reminds Bra about the promise she made to Universe 19. Bra accepts the deal, and she steps into the ring. When Bra steps into the ring, Cold then begins to transform into his fifth form, something not even his children have seen. He proceeds to transform even more, into a four-armed second augmentation form, with a similar appearance to that of his third form. Piccolo of Universe 18 states that Cold's power is close to that of Perfect Cell. Gohan tells Bra to cancel the bet, but Bra sees the match as a good opportunity to train. Bra punches Cold directly in the face, but Cold is barely affected by it. Cold tries to hit Bra with his tail, and Bra dodges. Bra is then hit by a ki attack which she struggles to deflect. After she barely deflects the ki attack, she is wounded, Cold sends several beams from his fingers targeting Bra. Bra easily deflects them back at Cold, which angers him. of Universe 18 states that the number of beams are growing. Cold then gets hit by his attacks that were deflected by Bra, Bra charges two ki blasts from both her hands. After she fires them, Cold charges at her, with his sons cheering him on, and Gohan and worried about Bra, Cold delivers a heavy blow to her stomach, making her cough blood. Bra returns to the ground after the attack, severely wounded and at near death, she collapsed. Pan asks her father if she is dead, he replies that he cannot sense energy from in Universe 16's wing. Uub states that he still senses her energy, however it is very weak. Cold charges several ki discs at Bra, but Bra dodges, revealing that she was hiding several senzu beans in her clothes, and that she had eaten them. With Bra fully recovered, Cold is enraged and states that having senzu beans is cheating. Bra replies that she was using the rules to her advantage, like Cold. Bra sees a disc coming from behind her. She easily deflects the attack. She then uses an attack highly similar to that of Salza of Universe 8's blade. She teleports in front of Cold, Cold still believes he can win, however is outclassed by the Saiyan hybrid. Bra then attacks Cold with the attack, severely damaging him. A vision of the future Bra is seen In one of 's visions. Bra warns and about 's power and says that they cannot stop him and neither can anyone else. Powers & Abilities Due to being the daughter of an ultra powerful being, Vegetto, Bra is incredibly powerful. Bra is most powerful Saiyan/Human hybrid to exist. She surpasses Trunks, Goten, Pan, and even Gohan, who was able to easily outclass Super Buu. In her base form, she can hold her own against King Cold, whose powerful is almost equal to Perfect Cell (before his Zenkai boost). She is comparable with Super Saiyan Vegetto and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks using full power. As a full power Super Saiyan, she is comparable to Gohan. A lot of fans believe that Bra is a Mary Sue (a character that has no flaws), which gave Salagir the idea to create the joke character Mary Sue. She was able to "accidentally" kill Zangya with a single strong air punch as a Super Saiyan who is about high Super Saiyan 2 tier. She effortlessly went through an explosion that Eleim caused that would kill a Super Saiyan 2 (according to Piccolo). Vegetto asked for assistance from her and Gohan against , showing great trust in her abilities. At birth, a scouter showed Bra with a power level higher than Broly's, whose power level was 10,000 with her own being 13,568. In her teen years, Bra gained access to the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms. Like her older half-brother Gohan, she enters a berserk state of mind while in the Super Saiyan 2 state. She has enough strength to kill without touching her and forcing her into a wall, was able to severally harm a severely battle-damaged Vegetto and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegetto used to eliminate . Interestingly, Vegetto taught Bra how to perform Instant Transmission, but did not bother to teach it to Gohan. Bra uses the technique to transport her brother and herself into deep space to assist their father against Buu. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: Concentrated energy blasts that can be fired at various intervals. Kiai: A invisible push of potent ki. Used to kill Zangya during the first round. Instant Transmission: The ability to teleport anywhere long as ki can be sensed. Instantaneous Movement: The unique teleportation ability to go anywhere, even if ki cannot be sensed. Used to escape Buu and during her fight against Eleim. Majin Punisher: A specialized ki that can destroy the likes of Majin Buu. Used against Buu during his failed attempt to absorb Broly. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used in the novel during the 'Nightmare Saga" in a failed attempt to destroy Super Ozotto. Spiral Flash (Unnamed): A seemingly powerful dual-shot energy blast that charged just like Vegeta's Final Flash. Used against King Cold during the third round, though he manages to avoid it, which explodes right behind him. Spirit Sword: The same technique Vegetto used against Buu, this move is a powerful sword that can cut even a Death Sauzer. Uniquely, Bra's sword appears much more smaller, yet broader compared to Vegetto's version. Used against King Cold during the third round. Neo Afterimage Technique (Unnamed): A unique afterimage technique that substitutes the user with a earth-like material upon being hit, which solidifies and immobilizes the opponents weapon of choice. Used against King Cold during the third round. Spirit Scythe (Unnamed): Seemingly a upgraded version of her Spirit Sword technique, Bra clamps both of her hands together above her before generating a powerful scythe reminiscent to a crescent moon. Used to bifurcate King Cold nearly in half during the third round. Transformations Super Saiyan Bra is able to transform into an incredibly powerful Super Saiyan. She uses this form often during her battles, she uses this form to kill Zangya, and fight Majin Buu. She was only six-years old when she transformed into this transformation for the first time, therefore becoming the youngest Super Saiyan in existence. Even breaking her brother Goten's record. In this form, while in a ponytail, her hair becomes spikier, while having a yellow aura around her. This form greatly increases her power by several times. Super Saiyan 2 Bra is able to further transform into a Super Saiyan 2. She uses this form to fight Zen Buu. In this form, her power is far beyond that of her Super Saiyan form. Bra's hair is not in a ponytail while in this form; and is much more spikier than the basic Super Saiyan transformation, while still having the yellow aura around her. Bra cannot control herself while in this form; Vegetto even warns the Supreme Kai's about her deadly transformation. Transformations (Former) Great Ape The unique Saiyan transformation that transforms the user into a giant ape with a ten-fold power increase. Bra transformed into a Great Ape once when she was one month old, but quickly lost the transformation when her father subsequently removed her tail, later permanently removing it by . Transformations (non-canon) Mystic Super Saiyan 5 Bra uses this form in the 30 Years After DBM minicomic, in this form she is able to defeat Majin Perfect Freeza in one hit. Bra also gains reality warping, the ability to transform people into ducks, revival of the dead, creation of clothes, and has the power to give people better mustaches. Of course this is not true, a satire to Dragon Ball GT and AF. Trivia *Other than Trunks, Bra has appeared in the most of the manga covers of Multiverse. *Bra, probably due to her warrior personality and a reference to her name, wears a lavender sports bra hence her name meaning "wonderbra" or "brassiere" during most of her appearances. *Bra dislikes her canon counterpart from Universe 18, seeing the girl's lack of interest in training and self-absorbed attitude as a total waste. A similar feeling is shared by the other Bra. *Bra's name has also been translated as 'Bulla'. Interestingly, a 'bulla' is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. While not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family, it follows Pan's name in its reference to Roman mythology. Like Pan's name, it is also male in origin, the female variant being Iunula. *Interestingly, Bra did not become a Super Saiyan during her match against Eleim in the actual comic. However in chapter 105 in the novel, she utilizes the transformation right from the beginning. Gallery References es:Bra (Universo 16) ca:Bra (Univers 16) it:Bra (Universo 16) Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Female Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Featured article Category:WIP articles